


The Statistical Killings Of People in The Teaching Profession

by Aminias



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Will students love him and will protect him, Wills students are sass bots, crack kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: "The sad part is they’re going to be devastated about this next set of grades! I might have to hold off helping Jack to make sure they are doing alright,” Will frets running a hand through his curls.“Another on: Political & and; Hierarchical Upheaval Caused by Divorce or New Romantic Interest Leading to Instability & Destruction of the Fragile Mind. The titles in nine pt. Font! Granted it's a bit wordy and sounds more like a thesis my point stands! They just don’t make these kinds of mistakes.” Will frowns worry creasing his brow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> maybe expand if like? Tumblr prompt

Will lead the way into the room with tossing his shoulder bag down. The man didn’t even sit but paced like a hound awaiting his master.

His eyes we outlined in heavy black circles and his shoulders drawn up tight Hannibal prepared himself for the long haul and set about pouring drinks. 

“Hannibal have you ever had a student get angry with you?”

“Alana, of course, we have our differences in opinion on practice." He admitted. Why Will? Are you feeling at all like the world is against you? “ “Just my class Hannibal, this essay is

"Why Will? Are you feeling at all like the world is against you? “ “Just my class Hannibal, this essay is

“Just my class Hannibal, this essay is titled: Reasons Behind Scorned Lovers Escalation in Violence to Circumcision of the Male Victim. Title typed in 10pt font!“ Will shook his head curls bouncing. His face flushing with exertion and his rosy lips parted in concern. The doctor nearly missed the glass he was attempting to fill. 

“This is a big problem, Hannibal. It’s supposed to be in 11 pt. I’m worried they are not exactly understanding the material or the essay rubric.” 

“Will, perhaps it is a simple misdirection”.

 

“We're studying the pathology of predominantly male killers who pick up hitchhikers or lure victims.” 

“At least we were, I left Alana to teach the class with an assigned essay. Look what I return to!“ He brandished the stack of papers in the air like a sword. 

“This one’s on: The Statistical killings Of People in The Teaching Profession due to Workload and Class Related Stress."

“Ah.” Hannibal paused admiring the frustrated nature of his companion with a wry smile. 

“Tell me Will do you usually assign essays?” Hannibal asked. “

“No. I’ve been away too much to give them projects“ The man cagely took a sip of the drink Hannibal offered frowning into the glass.

"The sad part is they’re going to be devastated about this next set of grades! I might have to hold off helping Jack to make sure they are doing alright” Will frets running a hand through his curls. 

“Another on:'Political & Hierarchical Upheaval Caused by Divorce or New Romantic Interest Leading to Instability & Destruction of the Fragile Mind. The titles in nine pt. Font! Granted it's a bit wordy and sounds more like a thesis my point stands! They just don’t make these kind of mistakes.” Will frowns worry creasing his brow. 

Hannibal avidly watches Will bite his lip. Each movement of that flesh between those white teeth captivates him. “This is all just very peculiar.” “Quite”

“This is all just very peculiar.” Will huffs setting the papers down. 

“Quite”


End file.
